The Demon and The Elemental
by Sanura Bey
Summary: 10 years before Kikyo and Inuyasha met, his brother had a love of his own die in his arms. Hundreds of years later Kagome's best friend Amane fell in the old well with her. What secrets will they discover? Will her secret be discovered by someone she cares about?


I sat on the grass and waited for him. My black hair fell down my back in an ocean of waves. I looked down at my abdomen and watched the blood flow freely, I didn't have long left in this world. I used what little power I had left in keeping myself alive, I had to see him one last time. I felt his presence before he sat beside me.

"You made it." I smiled weakly at him. He just stared at my wound then back to my face.

"What happened?" he asked me and I looked away.

"It doesn't matter, my love. I don't have enough time to tell the story." I looked back at him and leaned against his chest.

"You can't be dying from this, you've suffered worse and survived." that was true, but my strength was fading faster than I'd anticipated. I looked up into his golden eyes and smiled once more.

"None of those were made with this particular weapon. I don't have to much longer now. I just wanted you to know that I will find you again. I swear it, when I'm reincarnated I will find you. No matter how long it takes." I told him before giving him one last kiss, then my world went black.

* * *

I waited for Kagome outside her house the morning of her birthday.

"I'm leaving" I heard her say as I stood close to the shrine to the old well that was on her family's property. Souta them came out of the shrine that hid the old well that was on the Higurashi property.

"Souta?"

"Nee-chan, Yuki-chan."

"You shouldn't play in the shrine, Souta. It's dangerous." I told him.

"But Buyo is..." Souta broke off.

"Inside the concealed well?" Kagome asked him. We walked inside but stopped at the stairs and looked down.

"Buyo." Souta called as he got on his hands and knees looking as far as he could. "I think he's down here but..."

"Then why don't you go get him?" I asked him, looking around the couldn't see all the way around so Buyo was probably on the other side.

"But this place feel kinda creepy." he told us.

"What are you scared of? Aren't you a man?" Kagome asked him bending down to his level. I walked down a little and looked for the cat. There was scratching noises coming from the well. I heard Souta gasp and turned to see him hiding behind Kagome.

"So... somethings down there!" Souta said with fear lacing his voice.

"Like the cat, maybe?" Kagome suggested sarcastically to him. The scratching continued as Kagome made her way down to help me look for the cat. Instead of the scratching coming from the outside of the well like I'd originally thought it was coming from the inside. I walked around to the other side of the well, looking for Buyo and trying to ignore the constant scratching.

"Kyaah!" I looked up and saw Kagome looking at her leg. I moved around the well and saw Buyo rubbing his body against her leg.

"Ah... That scared me! Don't scream like that!" Souta commanded his sister.

"Now, look at you." I said picking on him. The Higurashi family and my own have been close for many years but I think only Kagome's grandfather knew the truth about my family. I just hoped it stayed that way until I was ready to reveal myself to her. I picked up Buyo and held him next to Kagome.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her smiling. I felt something was here but I couldn't detect where, we had to leave. All the sudden I felt a hand on my arm and someone pulling me back towards the well. I let go of the cat as I fell back into the well.

"Wha..." I heard Kagome call out. When I finally turned around I saw Kagome holding on to my arm and a woman holding onto Kagome with 6 arms. The only portion of the woman that was a woman was from her head to her waist the rest was a long bong with smaller bones branching out from it.

"How wonderful. I can feel my powers returning. My body is growing back." As she spoke flesh began to appear on the bone on the lower portion of her body. "You... have it, don't you?" the woman asked Kagome licking her face.

"Le... Let go of me! That's disgusting!" Kagome said pushing the woman away from us. When Kagome pushed the woman's face away from her a purple glow emitted from her hand, breaking off one of the woman's arms still holding onto her.

"Damn you! I wont let you go... Shikon... No... Tama..." the woman told us falling away from us.

"Shi... kon..." I mumbled to myself. When we finally got to the bottom of the well. Kagome fell to her knees while I remained standing. This was wrong, where were we.

"Inside the well?" Kagome asked looking up towards the opening.

"That's what it looks like." I answered her.

"Is this a dream?" she asked and I picked up the arm.

"Doesn't look like it." I told her, showing the severed arm. I thought about what had just happened. "Shikon no Tama?" I mumbled remember her words.

"Have we heard that before?" Kagome asked me.

"Either way, we better get out of here." I told her. "Souta are you there?!" I shouted to the top but I didn't hear a reply nor did I see his face pop into view.

"Souta! Go get Jii-chan!" Kagome shouted out but again nothing. "Geez, the kid ran away, huh?" Kagome asked me as we started to climb up the wall.

"Don't blame him, Kagome. Strange woman pops out of the well and grabs his sister and her friend, not exactly normal is it?" I asked as we reached the top. when we pulled ourselves up I didn't see the walls of the shrine but trees surrounding us. "We're outside?" I asked no one in particular.

"I could have sworn we fell inside the shrine..." Kagome said as we looked around. "Jii-chan! Mama!" she called out as we started to walk in no particular direction.

"It's like the house disappeared." I said looking around in the brush.

"Ah... Goshinboku!" I looked in the direction she was and saw the ancient tree. "The house has to be near there!" Kagome shouted running toward it.

"Wait! Kagome! It's not safe!" I shouted running after her. When we got to the tree we saw a boy with silver hair and dog ears pinned with vines and an arrow, sleeping.

"Um... what are you doing?" Kagome called to him, but he didn't wake to answer her. "Excuse me." She climbed up to him and stood in front of him.

"Kagome!" I shouted at her as she grabbed his ears and played with them.

"You! What are you doing over there!" I turned as arrows were fired on us from 2 men in the forest. "This land is forbidden.

"Are you foreigners?"

* * *

"They were in Inuyasha's forest?"

"It be in young girls in strange clothing."

"Hey!" I shouted at them. "You didn't have to tie us up!"

"Could they be spies?"

"Could it be war again?"

"Kitsunes in disguise maybe..."

"What kind of place is this? It looks like something out of Sengoku Jidai..." Kagome whispered to me.

"Maybe but that would suggest time travel and that's not possible." i whispered back to her watching the people around us.

"Clear the way. Miko Kaede-sama has arrived." The villagers all cleared a path and an old woman walked up to us with a bow in her hand.

"Who are you? Why were you in Inuyasha's forest?" she asked us. we just stared at her. "Let me see your face more clearly." she said gripping Kagome's face. "Try to look more intelligent. You resemble Kikyo-onee-sama." she told Kagome.

* * *

"My sister was called Kikyo. She was the Miko who protected this village. It has been fifty years since she died." she told us handing us some food.

"Thank you." I said playing with my food a bit. If this was Sengoku Jidai, was she alive?

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?" Kaede asked me.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry I was just thinking about something my mother once told me." I told her smiling a little.

"Umm, this isn't Tokyo, is it?" Kagome asked her.

"I've never heard of it. Is that your province?" Kaede asked us. Kagome smiled at her nervously.

"Umm... Yeah. I wouldn't mind getting back home now." she said looking into her food. We then heard someone scream and the sounds of a fight outside.

"What is all this?" Kaede asked as we walked outside her hut. A horse was thrown in front of us making us jump back and scream slightly. When I looked at who'd thrown the horse I saw the woman from the well! She turned her head to us and hissed.

"Give me... the Shikon no Tama!" The woman yelled in our direction.

"The... The Shikon no Tama!?" Kaede asked looking at us. "You... You are carrying it!?"

"We... We don't know. But..." Kagome said as we watched the destruction of the village.

"We have to lead her away from this village. Before everyone is..."

"Neither spears nor arrows are working!" one the the men told us.

"We must drive it back to the old dry well." Kaede said.

"Dry well?!" Kagome asked her.

"It's in Inuyasha's forest" Kaede told us.

"Which way is that forest?!" I asked her. we were surrounded by forests.

"To the east!" she told us.

"Where the lights are coming from... I got it?!" Kagome said as we started running.

"Waiiit..." the centipede woman called as she came after us. We ran as fast as we could back to the well.

"We're going to be saved somehow, right?" Kagome asked me as we ran.

"No doubt." I told her. If I had to show my secret to save her then I would.


End file.
